Los Juegos Nunca Terminan
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Secuela de "Recuerdos: Los Juegos Nunca Terminan" Katniss tendra que volver a la Arena, aceptando que probablemente no tendra la misma suerte anterior y que terminara muerta, dejando a Benji solo. Pero sus posibilidades de morir cambian cuando se une en un romance falso con su compañero tributo. Ganandose el odio y amor del Capitolio y dependiendo de eso para poder sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

Secuela de "Recuerdos: LJNT"

Capitulo 1: Mi segunda cosecha.

La noche anterior a mi cosecha, antes de que Hazel se fuera, la llamé para que habláramos, Posy y Benji se quedaron en el salón viendo televisión y Gis se quedo con ellos vigilándolos, las dos fuimos a la cocina:

-¿Pasa algo, Katniss? –me pregunto.

-Ya sabes que mañana me elegirán para los juegos Hazel, y es muy poco probable que no vuelva con vida…-

-No digas eso… -

-Por favor, déjame terminar –digo tomando aire –Benji no tiene a nadie mas, exceptuándome, con Haymitch hemos hablado y hemos ideado un plan… si muero, deje bastante de mi dinero en su casa, dinero que será tuyo si ayudas a cuidarlo… no dejes que vaya a un orfanato, por favor –dije casi suplicando.

-Katniss… claro que les ayudare, yo los quiero mucho, a los dos… si no fuera por ti tal vez no hubiese logrado mantener a mi familia con vida –me dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Hazel –dije abrazándola.

Volvimos al salón y Hazel se fue con Posy. Lleve a Benji a la cama y en pocos minutos se durmió.

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama aun con la ropa puesta:

-¿Qué piensas? –me pregunto Gis.

-No se en que debería estar pensando realmente –respondo.

-Intenta dormir un poco, lo necesitaras –me dijo.

Asentí, aunque dudaba de poder dormir bien, me puse un camisón y me acosté en medio de la gigante cama.

…

Desperté ahogando un grito contra mi almohada, por la ventana no había luz así que aun era de noche, me incorpore en la cama recuperándome de la pesadilla, era una de los usuales: Mis padres y Prim explotando en la mina, una y otra vez.

Abandone las esperanzas de seguir durmiendo y me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Gis que dormitaba en una de las almohadas convertido en un cachorro.

…

Termine de vestir a Benji y comenzamos a desayunar cuando sonó el teléfono:

-¿Hola? –dije.

-¿Cómo estas? –dijo Finnick.

-Bien… creo –respondí.

-Esto es una mierda –

-Dime algo que no sepa ¿Has hablado con Johanna? –pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, si se le puede decir hablar, esta pasando por una crisis nerviosa con tu cosecha y tener que volver a ser mentora –respondió.

-Lo imagino, bueno, tengo que ir a vestirme ¿Quieres hablar con Benji? –pregunte.

-Claro, pásamelo –respondió, Benji se me acerco y comenzó a hablar con el. Fui arriba a vestirme, me puse la ropa que me había dejado Cinna la semana pasada que me había visitado.

Media hora antes de que comenzara la cosecha Benji y yo salimos de mi casa, la mire una última vez ya que probablemente no volvería a verla, ni Benji tampoco.

Fuimos a la casa de Haymitch, el y Peeta estaban en la cocina:

-¿Ya estas listo? –pregunte entrando.

-Aquí huele mal –dijo Benji arrugando la nariz.

-Eso es una ofensa para el chico –dijo Haymitch señalando a Peeta –Por algo le pago para que asee –

-Haymitch, yo le pago, no tu –digo sonriendo.

Salimos de la Aldea de los Vencedores, Benji fue donde Hazel y Haymitch fue al estrado donde ya estaban los demás; sentí todas las miradas sobre mi mientras caminaba hacia el área donde tenia que registrarme.

Era la única mujer, obviamente, era la única vencedora del distrito 12.

Effie se acerco al podio luciendo una peluca rosa, pusieron el video mandado del Capitolio y entonces Effie comenzó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos, a la Septuagésima cuarta edición de los juegos del hambre, este año el distrito 12 tendrá el deber de cumplir con la regla impuesta hace 12 años que estipula que cada año un distrito tendría que presentar a su tributo elegido de entre sus vencedores, alternando entre masculino y femenino; este año el distrito 12 presentara al tributo femenino de entre sus vencedores… -se le corto la voz, levante la vista y vi que tenia los ojos humedecidos, tomo un respiro y siguió hablando: -Como siempre… las damas primero –dijo yendo hacia la urna donde se encontraba una única papeleta, con mi nombre escrito en ella –Katniss Everdeen –sentí como las garras de Gis se clavaban un poco fuerte

Camine hacia el estrado y me situé junto a Effie, ella fue hacia la otra urna:

-¡Peeta Mellark! –

Puedo oír un pitido en mis oídos, igual que la ultima vez, veo a Peeta subir y situarse al otro lado de Effie.

El alcalde habla y después estrecho mi mano con la de Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "La despedida y el Tren"

Me llevaron a la misma habitación en la que había estado cuatro años atrás, entraron Hazel con sus hijos, le había pedido antes que me dejara hablar con Benji a solas.

Hazel me abrazo: -Espero que lo logres de nuevo, Katniss –me susurro.

-Tambien lo espero –le dije sonriendo.

Vic y Posy me abrazaron, les devolví el abrazo, Rory paso a abrazarme después. Mire a Gale que asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Mantendré mi promesa, Katniss –dijo Hazel mientras salía con los chicos.

Gale antes de cerrar me dijo:

-Quiero… quiero agradecerte por… por habernos ayudado –y después cerro la puerta.

Al minuto entro Benji solo y se lanzo a mis brazos:

-No quiero que te vayas –me dijo triste.

-Volveré en un mes, tal vez menos –dije mintiendo, ya que no estaba segura si de verdad volvería –Prométeme que te portaras bien con Hazel –le dije, el asintió –Prométeme que le harás caso en lo que te diga –el asintió de nuevo –Te amo ¿Ok? –dije abrazándolo y conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Yo tambien te amo –dijo poniendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Entraron los agentes de la paz para indicar que el tiempo se había acabado.

-Ahora, escúchame –dije mirándolo –Ve con ellos abajo, y busca a Hazel ¿ok? Nos veremos en un mes –

Benji abrazo a Gis y después camino hacia los agentes.

-Adiós –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Inhale y exhale mientras me calmaba, no debía llorar. Me mire en el espejo que había en la sala: tenía los ojos un poco rojos pero no era algo que se notara mucho.

Effie nos llevo a la plataforma, los camarógrafos nos fotografiaron mientras subíamos y después la puerta del tren se cerro.

Fui directo a mi habitación, aunque a mitad de camino, recordé que ahora debía de volver a los alojamientos de los tributos. Así que pase por delante de mi puerta y la de Haymitch y fui a la habitación que había ocupado hace 4 años, y que ocuparon las otras cuatro tributos a las que tuve que entrenar.

-Bien, hagamos un resumen rápido –dijo Gis -¿A que lugares tendrás que ir en el centro de entrenamiento? –

Lo pensé, era buena escalando, con el arco, técnicas de supervivencia en exteriores y con las plantas comestibles. Lo cual los demás tributos sabrán, por lo que perderé ventaja.

-Entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, camuflaje… lanzamiento de cuchillos ¿Qué mas? –

-Prueba tambien a ir con las trampas, nos podrían servir –

Asentí distraída, me tocaba incesantemente el pequeño Sinsajo de Flynn que llevaba prendido en mi camisa.

Después de unas dos horas, Effie llamo a mi habitación para que fuéramos a cenar.

En el comedor ya estaban Peeta y Haymitch. Las dos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer:

-Y entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al Capitolio? –pregunto Peeta.

-Pasaremos a manos de los estilistas –respondí mientras me servía sopa de una fuente que había en la mesa

–El equipo de preparación arreglara algunas "imperfecciones" y después pasaras el resto del día con Portia hasta la hora del desfile –dijo Haymitch – Katniss, según lo que me dijo Cinna esta mañana, tu tiempo será algo reducido ya que tendrás que ir al palco de los patrocinadores unas cuantas horas antes del desfile –

Asentí.

-¿Y después? –Pregunto Peeta -¿Qué haremos al día siguiente? –

-Son tres días de entrenamiento, el tercer día es la sesión privada con los vigilantes, y el día de la entrevista la pasaras con Haymitch viendo tu estrategia para la entrevista y la arena –dije.

-¿Y tu? –me pregunto.

-Ya se lo que debo hacer, mas o menos –respondí cortantemente –Si tienes preguntas sobre la Arena o cualquier otra cosa, se las haras a Haymitch, mi deber como mentora solo será hablar con patrocinadores estos cuatro días –dije.

Nadie hablo después. Cuando terminamos Effie nos llevo a ver las cosechas.

Me quede con algunos rostros, un chico gigante del distrito 2 que se abalanzo a presentarse como tributo, una chica de cabello rojo en el distrito 5 y una chica de 12 años del distrito 11. Sofoque un grito al verla, y me acerque mas al televisor, ignorando las preguntas de Effie y Haymitch.

Era una de las hermanas de Nali, no había duda.

Cuando llego el distrito 12, obviamente, todos los comentarios se centraron sobre mi lo que me molesto un poco. Dijeron que esperaban que mi suerte estuviese de mi parte y que no querían perder a alguien tan querido por el Capitolio. Igual eso me serviría para tener patrocinadores.

Mientras pensaba en eso, me di cuenta de que había un fallo en mi plan de ganar, Peeta. El Peeta que me había ayudado los últimos cuatro años con Haymitch, que era amable con todos y que cuando Benji iba a visitar a Haymitch, le daba galletas. El mismo Peeta que no hizo nada para salvarme cuando tenia diez años y me hicieron la incisión en la Estación.

El Peeta que tendría que morir si yo quería ganar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "El Rompimiento"

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar me quede en el comedor mirando por la ventana, dentro de poco pasaríamos por debajo de las montañas que rodeaban el Capitolio.

La idea de tener que matar a Peeta ronda por mi cabeza incansablemente, martillando en lo más profundo de mi remordimiento.

No, no podría matarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que en la Arena lo matara alguien más, pero, si ambos terminábamos como los finalistas. Cedería. No mataría de nuevo a alguien de mi distrito como hice con Cory.

A las 1 de la tarde ya estamos pasando por los túneles subterráneos que conducen dentro del Capitolio. Se me unen Haymitch, Effie y Peeta, y juntos observamos al Capitolio aparecer en su total esplendor.

He observado este lugar tantas veces que no me sorprende nada lo que veo, además, después de las veces que tuve que venir aquí por conciertos y para ser vendida. La imagen del Capitolio me produce más repelús que asombro.

Observo el rostro de Peeta deformarse con el asombro ante la gigantesca ciudad, supongo que hace cuatro años yo estaba igual.

Mientras pasamos los ciudadanos del Capitolio reconocen nuestro tren y empiezan a gritar y a saludar.

Pero, sinceramente, no estoy de humor para saludar a mis "fans". Pero Peeta al parecer si. Ya que se acerca a la ventana y comienza a saludar a los ciudadanos. Ellos le responden con entusiasmo. Pero después de un rato entramos en la plataforma y nos llevan donde nuestros estilistas.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia me reciben con su habitual parloteo, acerca del estado de mis cejas y rostro. Aunque, después de tantos años con ellos, ya me he insensibilizado ante el dolor de las depilaciones.

Gis se queda revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras me tumbo en la camilla.

Después de que le den un repaso a mi cuerpo y laven mi cabello y rostro. Me dejan sentada esperando por Cinna.

Cinna entra minutos después, se ve igual que siempre, con su delineador dorado y su cabello castaño claro. Nos abrazamos:

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me pregunta.

-Bien… algo preocupada –respondo pensando en Benji.

-Todo estará bien, ¿Quieres ver tu traje para el desfile? –pregunta. Asiento y comienza a arreglarme.

Como tenia que trabajar rápidamente ya que no contaba con tanto tiempo como los otros estilistas, Cinna no habla mucho mientras me arregla. Termino vestido con un traje negro que se amolda al cuerpo, como una malla y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. No tengo nada de maquillaje en el rostro, solo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Mi cabello esta peinado en la habitual trenza que suelo hacerme. Gis esta en mi hombro convertido en una mariposa de color negro.

-Tienes que ir a la plaza de los patrocinadores ahora, me quedare contigo hasta que sea hora de ir al establo –me dice Cinna mientras caminamos hacia los elevadores.

Subimos en el ascensor y Cinna presiona el botón que lleva a la primera planta, después de un tiempo en silencio me dice:

-El Presidente Snow ha decidido dar un cambio a tu relación con Finnick, el nos esta esperando en la primera planta. Tienen que salir discutiendo del lugar –

-¿Por qué? –

-El Presidente quiere que mañana Finnick haga oficial que ustedes dos terminaron, ya sabes, que tu decidiste cortar la relación para no herirlo si morías en los Juegos, para darle mas drama al espectáculo –

Asiento. La puerta del ascensor se abre y bajamos, Finnick nos esta esperando, lleva un sencillo traje azul marino. Por su rostro se ve que no esta muy contento.

-¿Lista? –me pregunta.

-¿Me tienes algún guion que deba aprender? No quiero pasarme de la raya con los insultos –le digo intentando aligerar el ambiente. El sonríe un poco y niega.

-Yo comenzare, sígueme el juego simplemente –

Cinna sale primero y después Finnick y yo caminamos hacia la entrada, Finnick abre la puerta mientras grita:

-¡No entiendo que es lo que intentas hacer, Katniss! –

-¡No me hagas esto mas difícil, Finnick! ¡Esto lo hago por que es lo mejor para ti…!-grito y los patrocinadores mas cercanos a la entrada se cayán abruptamente. Listo, rumor difundido.

Con falsas caras de enojo, Finnick y yo nos alejamos caminando hacia diferentes lugares.


End file.
